1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a two-dimensional object position sensor usable to detect the position, orientation, size and/or location of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of object position sensors is well known in the art. Typically, these sensors may include a light emitting diode placed in a fixed location that emits light energy in the direction of a photocell. When an object moves into the path of the light energy, the photocell ceases to send an electronic signal, thus indicating the presence of the object. Alternatively, the light emitting diode may be positioned to reflect light off of the object towards the photocell. In this arrangement, the presence of the would cause the photocell to generate an electronic signal.
In addition to these types of sensing devices, other sensing devices have been adapted for use in particular applications, such as photocopiers and printers. Typically, a sheet of paper is tracked as the sheet travels through the photocopier or printer using one-dimensional sensors or “fax bars” that detect the presence of the edge of a sheet of paper at a particular location within the photocopier or printer. These fax bars may use linear sensors arrays, which are only capable of sensing the object in one direction.
Small area imaging system such as CCD arrays and X-ray imaging systems have detector sizes on the order of 10 microns and 100 microns respectively. Due to the small pixel size and the technology that underlies the small area imaging arrays using such imaging arrays to sense the position of an object over a large area is impractical, especially when the object is in the near field of these small area imaging arrays.